


Turning Point

by ladydragon76



Series: Reckless Sparks [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The war is over, but life is a mess.  Drift almost took his own to save Rodimus and everyone else, but there's something... more out there.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Reckless Sparks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Reckless Sparks  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Deadlock, Rodimus/Drift, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Taking liberties with canon timelines,  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward ficcy for Flyby.

Rodimus wrung his hands and paced outside the medbay. Everyone who wasn't actively dying or trying to stop a mech from dying had been banished by a bellowing, harried Ratchet.

And Drift was in there.

~

"Hey!" Rodimus jolted at the nudge to his hip and nearly fell over. He blinked, vision bleared, up at a white and red smear. "Primus, kid," Ratchet huffed. "He's alive-"

"He is?!" Rodimus shot to his feet and found himself gripped tight at the shoulders by the medic.

"He is," Ratchet said, voice low. "But he and everyone else are recovering, so keep the noise muted and don't go running through my medbay. Got it?"

"Got it," Rodimus replied, squirming when Ratchet didn't release him fast enough.

With a last flinty look from Ratchet, Rodimus was free to go, and he scurried into the medbay. "Drift!" he gasped when he finally spotted the mech. First Aid looked up, managing to convey a glare despite the mask and visor, but that didn't slow Rodimus down. He wasn't _running_ , just walking fast.

And quietly!

"Hey," Drift said, his voice rough and static-laden. Rodimus bit his lip, frowning as he took in the dim optics and web of weld lines.

"Don't you hey me!" Rodimus hissed, leaning down to press his helm crest to Drift's. "You fragger. What in Primus name were you thinking?" No, he couldn't stand there, optics shut, the memory of Drift stabbing his own sword through himself was too fresh! Rodimus straightened and scrubbed at his face with one hand. Drift had caught the other in a reassuringly strong grip.

"I was thinking I had to stop myself, and that was the only way," Drift replied.

"I'm so mad at you anyway." Rodimus cycled his vents and turned to sit on the edge of the berth, facing Drift. "I'm going to be mad at you for at least a bit longer. A whole day probably. Maybe two. Depends on the nightmares."

Drift's face shifted. "I'm so sorry, Rodi," he whispered and reached up to brush at Rodimus' cheek. "Better me than you."

"Better _me_ than _you_ ," Rodimus shot back, though he did keep his voice down. He wasn't ready to be kicked out by an angry huffy medic yet.

"No." Drift cycled his vents and shook his head. "No, you don't- I haven't told you..."

"What?" Rodimus asked, his attention focusing in hard and tight as his spark gave a sharp throb. "What haven't you told me?"

"I had a vision," Drift said, wincing at the words. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing. Carried the Matrix remember. What was the vision? Cuz I'm calling Pitslag on any vision that says you have to die for me. That's a nightmare, not a vision." The very thought made Rodimus shudder.

"No. No, I didn't see that," Drift assured him. "We need to find the Knights."

Blue optics shot wide. "The _Knights_?! As in the Knights of _Cybertron_?" Rodimus demanded, voice a strangled hiss.

"Yep," Drift said with a grin that flashed the tips of his fangs.

"Isn't that just a myth?"

"I don't know," Drift said with a slight shrug that made his shoulders squeak over the berth padding. "You carried the Matrix."

Rodimus gave it a moment's thought then cycled his vents and slapped his hands on his thighs- drawing a glare from Ratchet. "We're gonna need a ship."

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
